


Kiss of the Viper

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Billion Dollar Love [13]
Category: SmackdownLive, World Wrestling Entertainment, wwe smackdown - Fandom
Genre: Biting, M/M, Randy is a Viper, Scratching, Shinsuke is US Champion, Wall Sex, ball stomping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Shivering, Shinsuke gave Randy a small smile. “Are we going to the bedroom or...”“No, I want to fuck you right here, right now. If I had stayed at the arena you would have not been safe.” Running a hand down Shinsuke's side, Randy gripped his hip. Fingers curling into muscled flesh, Randy pressed closer to Shinsuke. “You enjoy the bite of the viper?”“Yes, your focus is sharper when you are angry.”Shaking his head, Randy leaned closer. “You now have my full focus, chīsame no yatsu?”





	Kiss of the Viper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanesnumberonefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanesnumberonefan/gifts), [SlytherinQueen021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen021/gifts).



> These two are always burning up the screen when the are on together smh I love them both!

Randy glared at the monitor, fighting to control his temper. He'd warned Shinsuke about using the low blow. Had warned him that if he didn't stop...

A low growl left him as he watched Shinsuke and Jeff in the ring. Felt his gaze narrow as Shinsuke become the United States Champion. Turning, Randy glared at the brunette standing next to him. “I don't want to hear it, not from you and not from him.”

“Hey, you won't hear one word from either of us. He's waiting at the hotel for me after my match so Shin's on his own.”

Randy nodded as he turned and headed down to the ring. When his music started, Randy sucked in a quick breath before walking through the curtain. Looking from the crowd to the ring, Randy frowned. He could see Shinsuke climbing out of the ring, a look of surprise on his face. Gritting his teeth, Randy walked down the ramp, eyes on the worried man across from him. He'd warned him about that damn move, had told him that if he used it Randy would punish him. Climbing into the ring, Randy ignored the cheers and whistles around him, shaking his head as he glanced at Jeff before turning to Shinsuke.

Shinsuke's gaze narrowed on the angry man in front of him. He'd known what could happen if he'd gone through with the script tonight. He was also aware that Randy wasn't scheduled to be here either. Watching as Randy crossed the ring, Shinsuke, glared back at the man now standing across from him. He wasn't going to back down from Randy, not this time. Not now that he'd won the belt from Jeff. When Randy turned away from him, Shinsuke let out a harsh breath. As pissed off and worried as he was...he was also turned on, Randy being angry had that affect on him. The Viper's sting was going to hurt tonight.

Randy felt his temper spike as Shinsuke held on to the belt, glaring defiantly at him. Lifting his head, Randy slowly took a breath...then Jeff moved. Trying to focus on the man in front of him, Randy's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the stumbling man behind him. Taking a deep breath, Randy turned and hit Jeff. Anger coursing through him, Randy grabbed Jeff's legs and spread them.

Shinsuke watched with fascinated horror as Randy stomped on Jeff's dick. “What in the fuck Randy?! What are you doing?!” Shinsuke stiffened as Randy turned to look at him before leaving the ring. He knew what to expect when he left the arena. The dark look on Randy's face hinted at his current mood. “Maybe I should have listened.” Shinsuke whispered softly. Glancing over at Jeff, he could see just how pissed Randy _really_ was.

Randy forced himself to leave the ring, hands clenched tight as he walked away. He tried to ignore the hot flare of lust moving over him. He knew Shinsuke was watching him, worried about what would happen next. Looking back, Randy turned and did his pose. No matter what, he _earned_ the name _The Viper_ and tonight Shinsuke Nakamura would find out why.

By the time Shinsuke made it back to the locker room, he was anticipating the worst from Randy. Pushing open the door, slowly moving forward, Shinsuke looked around the room. “Randy?”

“He's gone, said to tell you he'd meet you at the hotel. If you don't show up he's coming back to get you.”

Shisnuke turned to find A.J standing behind him, a smirk curving his lips. “You saw him?” A thrill of excitement moved down his spine. He knew if Randy was already at the hotel...

“Yeah, he wasn't to happy with you but that's not my concern. I've got my own relationship to worry about. Make sure you don't let him hurt you to damn bad. See you tomorrow Shin.”

Shinsuke nodded as he watched A.J leave. When the door clicked closed, Shinsuke turned, grabbing his bag he started to pack his things. There wasn't a reason to change, not when he knew Randy was already pissed. If he kept him waiting longer than needed...

“You know, if you two are in the middle of a fight you should keep it private.”

Turning, Shinsuke wasn't surprised to see Daniel standing behind him. “We are not fighting. Randy did not agree with how the match went.”

“Basically the low blow? Well he would know what can happen if you do that.”

“No, that is not the issue. The issue...” Shinsuke broke off at the sound of his cell ringing. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Daniel before reaching for his bag. “I need to go, good luck tonight Daniel.” Picking up his bag, Shin pulled out his cell, sliding his finger across the screen to answer. “I am leaving the arena now. Why did you not wait?”

_“You know why I didn't, just be careful and I'll see you when you get here.”_

Sighing in frustration, Shinsuke left the locker room, sliding his phone into his pocket. He ignored the angry looks of those he passed until he came across the New Day. “Guys?” Voice tired, Shinsuke looked between the trio.

“Despite what happened, if he hurts you we are obligated to inform him.”

Shinsuke nodded, a frown curving his lips down. “I will be fine, Randy won't hurt me.” Turning, Shin headed to the exit, pushing the door open with a rough sigh. He would not let them keep him from Randy longer than necessary. When a car horn sounded to his left, Shinsuke turned and slowly walked towards it. Despite the desire not to keep Randy waiting his _fear_ would not disappear. Climbing into the back of the car, Shin nodded to the silent man in the front seat. “Where ever you took Randy.” As the car pulled away, Shin looked up in time to see a worried A.J watching him, a frown of concern curving his lips down. “Do not worry my friend, he will not hurt me.”

Randy paced the length of the living room and back. He tried to control the jealous anger coursing through him but every time he thought back to that match...he paused mid-step when his phone rang, Randy reached for it, aware of who was on the other line. “I'm not going to hurt him.”

_“I don't think Allen believes that but I'll try my best to reassure him. Your surprise appearance kind of makes it difficult though.”_

“Yeah well, everyone can go to hell. I don't really care what anyone thinks, I'll call you in the morning.” hanging up, Randy tossed his phone on the couch before he resumed pacing.

Pausing, Randy turned at the click of the locks and the door slowly opening. He watched as Shinsuke walked in, his steps cautious as he closed the door silently behind him. When Shinsuke set his bags down on the floor, Randy slowly moved forward. “You need to strip.”

Jerking around in surprise, Shinsuke let out a soft breath at the man in front of him. “Randy...”

“I don't care and I damn sure don't want to hear it. You were warned before the match and after, Shin. I told you how I felt about this.” Randy slowly followed Shinsuke around the room, eyes narrowing as he remained clothed. “Shin, I said strip... _now_.”

Shinsuke shivered at the tone, hands moving to the zipper of his vest. “So I get no say?”

“You had your chance, this is my response to you not listening to me.” Randy watched as Shinsuke slowly eased the zipper of his vest down. Fighting back a shiver, he tried to ignore the thrill of lust slowly burning through him. “Don't think you can tease me and I'll forget what you did. I'm going to make this your punishment Shin.” Voice soft, Randy saw the shiver of excitement that moved across tan skin. He adored Shinsuke, would admit to a certain primal thrill when it came to his partner. “I will remind you where your hands belong.”

Shinsuke moved towards the bedroom, watching as Randy slowly stalked him. Fighting to keep the smirk from appearing on his lips, Shinsuke shook his head. “They were where they needed to be tonight Randy.” Sliding his vest off, Shinsuke grinned at the dark look on Randy's face. “I did however, enjoy the fact that you came down and stomped on Jeff.”

“Why do you insist on testing me?” Randy could feel his fingers flexing. Fighting the desire to move them over smooth, tan skin Randy watched as Shinsuke's hands moved across his stomach. “Why do you fucking insist on _driving_... _me_... _insane_?”

From day one, Shinsuke's always held Randy's attention just from his movements. He was known as _The Artist_ for a reason and it wasn't just because of his theme music. His flamboyant style and over the top moves had captured his attention immediately. “I swear you always...” Breaking off with a harsh sound, Randy moved, pinning Shinsuke against the wall with his body. “You enjoy making me jealous. Why, why is it that you insist on making me turn violent.” Randy growled low next to Shinsuke's ear. “Why do you always make me crazy?”

“Because you only show me attention when I am over reacting.” Voice soft, Shinsuke watched as Randy frowned, bright gaze dropping to the floor. Their schedules were hectic and were lucky to be roomed on the same floor most trips, despite being on the same show. “You are rarely here anymore Randy.” Shinsuke looked away from the bright gaze now watching him. “It is not easy to always remember when you are given no reason to.”

Randy let out a soft breath, hands moving over the well toned body pressed against his. His partner was lonely and it was because of Randy. “Forgive me, I wasn't aware that I was ignoring you.”

“Not ignoring, just...you were just busy.” Eyes closing, Shinsuke moved beneath the hands roaming over him. “You have been gone for almost a month.”

“Doesn't mean you can go around hitting other's in the nut's. Keep your hands and arms away from there Shin. I may adore you but I will fucking hurt them.”

Shivering, Shinsuke gave Randy a small smile. “Are we going to the bedroom or...”

“No, I want to fuck you right here, right now. If I had stayed at the arena you would have not been safe.” Running a hand down Shinsuke's side, Randy gripped his hip. Fingers curling into muscled flesh, Randy pressed closer to Shinsuke. “You enjoy the bite of the viper?”

“Yes, your focus is sharper when you are angry.”

Shaking his head, Randy leaned closer. “You now have my full focus, chīsame no yatsu?” (little one)

Fighting back a shudder, Shinsuke looked up at Randy. He tried to glare at him but was certain the need he felt was reflected in his eyes. He hated when Randy used his native tongue, it always sounded sinful, almost sensual. Different than it would from anyone else and it _always_ turned him on. The dark voice whispering in his ear of the promises he would keep and the punishment he would hand out. Shivering with excitement, Shinsuke pulled Randy closer, moaning at the feel of a strong, muscled thigh pressing between his legs.

“If I could have taken you right there in the ring...” Randy groaned against Shinsuke's neck. He slowly moved his hands over Shinsuke's ass, squeezing the taut flesh. “I'm going to fuck you against the wall, Shin. Then I'm going to take you in the shower, in the bedroom, and then...”

Shuddering in excitement, Shinsuke pulled Randy down as close as he could, and kissed him. Wrapping one leg around his waist, Shinsuke moaned softly. “Stop talking and show me. Give me the sting of the Viper.”

Randy slid his hands under Shinsuke's pants, pressing the lean body harder against the wall. He'd meant what he said, he planned to punish Shinsuke for his actions tonight. Pushing the tight, red pants down, he sucked in a harsh breath to find bare skin. “Did you...”

“When...when I left the ring.” Shinsuke shuddered at the nails cutting into his skin. “I-in the car you sent.” Breathless with anticipation, Shinsuke watched through narrowed eyes as Randy's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. “Randy...”

“You always test my fucking patience.” Randy groaned, hands pushing Shin's pants down and off. Running his hands over bare skin, Randy pressed closer, mind going blank of everything except for the hot body writhing against his. “Anata wa watashi ga anata no koto o watashi no yō ni shuchō shite iru yō ni, watashi no doku no moete iru dokuhebi no kōshō o kanjirudeshou.” (You will feel the bite of the viper, the burn of my venom as I claim you as mine, little one.) 

Shinsuke panted as Randy's lips moved over his neck. He didn't say a word as Randy's hands mapped out a path across his skin. Writhing beneath the torturous touch, Shinsuke bit back the frustrated sound that rose in his throat. He knew Randy was going to take his time, knew he was going to make him suffer unless Shinsuke forced his hand.

Trying to focus on the man pressed against him, Shinsuke groaned as his hips moved against Randy's thigh. Hands sliding up and around Randy's back, Shinsuke pulled him closer, needing to feel the hard body. Fingers curving into hard muscle, he tried to remember what they had been arguing about. He knew Randy was angry, could feel it in his touch but this time...this time there was something different...something almost desperate.

“You have to stop Shin, please. I can't guarantee their safety anymore, not when it comes to you.” Randy slid a hand down a smooth tan thigh, pulling it up and back around his waist. “Watashi o kono jigoku kara kaihō shi nasai, chīsana mo no, watashi wa anata ni tanonde imasu. Watashi ga ima made ni anata ni motomete kita koto o hitotsu oshietekudasai.” (Release me from this hell, little one, I beg of you. Give me the one thing I have ever asked you for.)

Shinsuke arched, back leaving the wall as Randy's hand moved over his ass and between his cheeks. When a single, slick, calloused finger moved over his hole, Shinsuke went limp. Holding onto Randy, he watched the dark face above his. “Anata ga hoshī mono wa nani demo anata ni ataemasu.” (Anything you want I give to you.) When the bright blue gaze widened, Shinsuke smiled. “Tsugi no reberu ni ikō suru jikande wa arimasen ka?” (Is it not time to move to the next level?)

Randy stared down at the flushed face, stomach fluttering at the open honesty he saw. Shaking his head, he kissed Shinsuke, taking from him the gift being offered. He knew their relationship was different, Shinsuke being the complete opposite of anyone Randy has ever dated in the past. He wanted the man pressed against him. Craved his attention and touch almost as much as he craved the rage he felt when someone touched Shinsuke.

Pressing a finger against the tight ring, Randy listened to the soft breath released in his ear. Massaging the fluttering hole, he grinned as the leg around his waist tightened. Easing a finger past the tight muscle, Randy pulled back to watch Shinsuke's face. He was angry but he didn't want to hurt his partner. He studied the slack expression, a fierce surge of possessive pride moving through him. Shinsuke was beautiful, his half lidded expression was one Randy had missed over the past few weeks. “Watashi wa anata o minogashite shimatta.” (I have missed you, little one.)

“Sonogo, watashi o mōichido saranaide kudasai.” (Then do not leave me again.) Pushing back the desire to ask for more, Shinsuke pulled Randy back down for a kiss. He didn't want to talk anymore, not when there were currently two, thick fingers thrusting inside of him. Head dropping back, he couldn't resist the urge to move his hips in small, abortive thrusts. Shinsuke knew he wasn't going to last when Randy brushed his prostate. “Randy...”

Randy moved before Shinsuke could finish his statement. Sliding his fingers free, he bent his knees, an arm going around a lean waist. “Lift with me Shin.” When the lean body tensed, Randy tightened his hold, pulling Shinsuke against him with a soft sound of pleasure. “Watashi wa mōsukoshi anata o nokoshimasen.” (I will not leave you again, little one.) 

Nodding, Shinsuke jerked in surprise to feel Randy pressing against his hole. Forcing himself to relax, Shin realized the urgent anger from before was gone. Randy's touch was still possessive but it was gentle, almost as if...

Shinsuke sucked in a harsh breath as Randy bit him...hard. Jaw clenching against the pain, he gasped as Randy pressed into him, slowly stretching him. Back arching, Shinsuke held onto to the broad shoulders, nails biting into flesh as pleasure raced through him. He shuddered in pleasure, swallowing back a moan as Randy pulled back and thrust forward sharply. This was the torture, the man moving inside of him would make him wait. Bringing Shinsuke so close to the edge he could taste and then...

Randy shivered and the feel of the nails sliding across his back. Shinsuke drove him wild, to the point he was almost savage in his anger. Fingers curving into taught thighs, Randy adjusted his hold, moving Shinsuke higher against the wall. He could feel the familiar lightness that told of his orgasm. Panting against Shinsuke's neck, Randy sucked in a shuddering breath. He'd wanted to make Shinsuke wait but he was right, it had been to long since they'd last seen each other.

Groaning, Randy held Shinsuke as he twisted against him, breaths leaving him on soft, excited gusts. Randy thrust into Shinsuke, holding him as he brushed against his prostate. The trembling boy was everything Randy had ever wanted, everything he'd ever dreamed of having and now...

Shinsuke arched, nails biting into flesh as he came. Body shuddering in pleasure as he moved his hips against Randy's, Shinsuke moaned.

Randy pressed up, hips moving in small thrusts he felt his mind clear of everything except the panting man against him. He took in the glazed expression, face flushed with the desperate desire to cum. Adjusting their position, Randy felt the tingle of pleasure start at the base of his spine and spread.

Shinsuke held onto Randy as he came between them. Fingers curved into taught muscles, nails biting into flesh, Shinsuke moaned Randy's name. The bite burned but the pleasure...the pleasure was more than he had been expecting. Knowing that randy would stay was enough to keep Shinsuke from doing anything else drastic...for a while.

“Keep...keep your hands away Shin.” Randy panted, forcing himself to move back, he looked down at his partner. “No more bullshit, understand?” When the dark head nodded in understanding, Randy picked Shinsuke up. “I'm going to keep you up all night. Remind you who your hands should be on.”

Shinsuke nodded, shuddering in pleasure as Randy carried him to the room. They never made it to the shower, Randy deciding the bed was better anyway.

By the time he woke the next morning, Shinsuke was covered in small bites. Marks of the Viper that had given him both pleasure and pain. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Shinsuke sighed at the marks. He knew some would be visible while most would be hidden beneath his clothing. Shaking his head, Shinsuke turned to the man silently watching him. “You do know I wrestle without a shirt, right?”

Randy nodded, grinning at his frustrated partner. “Maybe next time you'll listen instead of doing what you want to.” When Shinsuke grinned, Randy sighed. He knew that at the end of the day his partner was going to test him again, and next time he would again give him the Kiss of the Viper.

 


End file.
